


Not on the Menu

by berserkerpiemachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, blowjob, what the fuck else do i tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkerpiemachine/pseuds/berserkerpiemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and while you won't admit it, your bro's a pretty cool dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on the Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carefreevictory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreevictory/gifts).



> Another prompt, given to me by carefreevictory. So, enjoy.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you don’t always understand why your brother insists on getting your goat, especially when he knows you’re not in a good mood.

You have a tendency to lock yourself away in your room after school, because face it, school sucks ass. The only good side is you get to see your best bro, John, and you get to grace his presence with your awesome Strider excellence. Not to mention, you kind of force your sick beats in his ears, and it’s a good kind of release. But today wasn’t exactly easy. John wasn’t there today, because he got sick or something. You didn’t really pay attention to what the text said, you were too busy being pissed off at the fact that you forgot to pack a bottle of apple juice in your backpack for lunch. You had, like, three exams, and you’re pretty sure you flunked every single one of them.

You’re just not in a good mood.

When Bro knocks on your door, you tell him to fuck off because you’re clearly not in the mood to entertain his stupid whims. He doesn’t listen and enters your room, and says the two of you are going for a drive. He wants to get out, and knows you could use the time to just relax. And while you’d like to be pissed off at him for interrupting your music-making, you admit that a drive out would be good, and get on your shoes and jacket.

When you get to the car, you hop into the driver’s seat, but Bro gives you a look and you sigh overdramatically before climbing into the passenger seat. He always drives, and while you’re okay with that, you want a chance behind the wheel at some point. You doubt that’ll happen until you get your license, though, so you don’t hold your breath. But it’s nice to hope sometimes. He gets in his rightful spot and starts the car, before driving off.

It’s that kind of evening that’s just right with the temperature—not too hot, not too cold, not too humid. It was perfect, which didn’t make sense with the Texas weather you’re used to enduring, but you never question it. Maybe someday, you’ll actually go outside a bit more instead of hiding in your room. You doubt it, though. You notice that Bro’s taking you out to the countryside, which you had loved when you were younger. You get out your phone and start taking pictures, unable to hold back a smile. It’s one of those things that you just know Bro remembered for when you’re feeling your worst. Maybe he isn’t such a bad brother like you pretend to think. No, you know he’s a cool dude. Even if he surrounds himself with those freaky smuppet things. The thought of the plush rumps makes you grimace and you take a picture of a cow to help distract from the image in your head.

It takes about half an hour before Bro speaks up, saying he needs to get some gas, and then the pair of you can get something to eat. He tells you to start thinking about what you want, because he wants to go to a sit-down restaurant instead of some drive-through. You don’t really object, since it means a longer time away from home. It’s darker now, and there aren’t a lot of people on the road. But there’s almost never anyone on the road out in the country, so that doesn’t surprise you. You see a sign for an exit with a gas station and a Denny’s, so you decide to just save some time with that and tell him Denny’s is cool. He only nods, and takes the exit.

The fill-up is quick enough, and before you really know it, you’re back on the road to go down a few miles to the restaurant. You don’t realize how hungry you are until your stomach growls when you see the sign and you cover it in embarrassment. Bro chuckles quietly and says something about needing to wait a little longer before you eat, and you get confused. He doesn’t say anything more and pulls into the parking space, and you see that the restaurant is kind of crowded inside. But what you don’t expect is when Bro crushes his lips to yours, and his hand goes between your legs, rubbing the crevice of the jeans that housed your manly pride. This isn’t the first time you’ve done something like this with him; hell, you do this practically every week. But it’s the first time he’s been so bold as to do it in a crowded parking lot.

You muffle a moan of confusion and pleasure against his lips, and the skill of his gloved hand is way too much for you to ignore as your body starts to react like it always does. Your jeans start to get tighter as you grow within them, and you whine softly for an answer as to why he was doing this. None was given, much to your displeasure, but he pulls from the kiss and starts trailing them down your front. You suddenly know very well what he plans on doing, and it causes a dark blush to cover your cheeks. You clearly can’t change his mind, because he’s already got the zipper and button undone and is working to pull you out of your boxers. 

You can’t even form his name before his mouth is on your dick, slowly running his tongue along the length. He manages to tell you to keep quiet and keep watch for anyone peeking in, before he wraps his lips around the head and gives a gentle suck. It earns a moan from you, which you quickly cut short and try to put on your best poker face as a woman walks by. You wish you could just disappear, this is way too risky, and—oh god, he’s humming now. Another moan tries to escape, but you manage to catch it in your throat as he bobs his head. He starts sucking harder and you whine a soft plea for more, hips bucking up into his mouth. He makes a sound in displeasure and grips your thigh in a warning, which tells you he’s the one in control, not you. All you can do is pull off his cap and weave your hand into his blond locks that just seem to defy gravity.

The fact you could be caught at any second spurs on your climax and you can feel the pressure building up in your gut as you try to keep your cool. But even with your aviators on, anyone that could see your face would instantly know something was going on by the way your cheeks were darker than the rest of you and you grit your teeth. You choke out a whisper of a warning of how close you are, and he seems to be more eager than he initially showed, because he suddenly takes you entirely into his mouth and swallows around the head of your cock. It finishes you off in a matter of seconds, the tightness too much to bear, and you have to cover your mouth to muffle the cry that came out when you released into him. He groans quietly in approval and pulls away, swallowing the present you gave him. As he licks his lips, you can see him smiling, and it only serves to darken your blush further. But he’s kind enough to tuck you away and make sure you’re all set before he speaks.

“You can order whatever you want tonight, kid, it’s my treat.”

“Damn fucking straight, it’s your treat.” But you’re smiling, because you know he knows exactly how to make you feel better on a bad day.


End file.
